1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to paper holding apparatus which holds undersized paper materials such as index cards, rolodex cards and the like in proper position against the platen of a typewriter mechanism to achieve proper alignment and guide during typing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typewriters are designed to print even, aligned characters on a paper positioned in the typewriter in a secure stationary position. Conventionally, standard size paper products are held against the typewriter platen by rollers positioned against the platen above and below the zone in which the hammer or ball strikes a ribbon against the paper and platen to print characters. The platen usually is a roller structure positioned in a cradle and permitted to rotate around its center axis. The roller is generally secured to the ends of the cradle. The lower portion of the cradle of a typewriter paper holding mechanism conventionally incorporates two separate rows of rollers which allow standard letter sized and larger paper to be loaded into the mechanism and held in position. A third row of rollers is mounted on a moveable arm positionable against the platen above the strike zone. Once the paper is loaded in typewriter, these upper rollers are positioned against the platen to hold the paper around the platen so that a printing or striking element can be positioned in front of a ribbon to print characters on the paper. The printing element can be moved with respect to the platen or, alternatively, the platen and cradle in a carriage can be moved with respect to a stationary striking element. In either case, the paper holding mechanism is designed only to load and hold conventional letter sized or larger paper.
This holding mechanism does not adequately function to grip undersized paper products such as index cards or rolodex cards. Because of the sizing of the typewriter holding mechanism, when undersized paper products are placed in the typewriter, the paper is inadequately gripped. Characters typed on such paper may be misaligned or keystrokes superimposed on each other. Undersized paper is generally difficult to position around the platen. Undersized paper is frequently ripped, torn or crushed when, in the case of a moving printing element, the printing element is returned to the opposite margin after typing a line and collides with the protruding upper edge of a card, only secured at its lower edge. The impact of this collision very commonly not only rips or tears the card but also removes the card's lower edge from the securing mechanism. Undersized paper may also become trapped in the cradle between the platen and the lower rollers. As a result, undersized paper may jam and become ripped when the user attempts to remove the product. Not infrequently, it is necessary to dismantle the typewriter by removing the platen from its cradle in order to retrieve a card which has completely jammed the securing mechanism, preventing the insertion of paper of any size into the typewriter.
Several prior art efforts have attempted to address this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,440 (Walter A. Hardman) discloses a card holder for typewriters. The Hardman patent discloses a flexible metal product on which flanges are crimped to provide grips for the upper and lower edge of an index card. A friction strip is positioned in either side of the cardholder to prevent injury to the flange holding mechanism. The Hardman device has numerous inadequacies and is expensive to produce because of the materials it incorporates. Crimping metal for the flange grip is an expensive manufacturing operation. The techniques required for affixing the friction strip to the flexible metal are too expensive for the production of normal office paper products. Additionally, when using Hardman's device, the operator positions the cardholder in the typewriter and then places the paper in the holder. This technique adds additional clerical time in the preparation of index cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,718 (Julius Balzak) discloses a paperholder for securing an index card or label in a typewriter. The Balzak patent discloses a paperholder made of pliable backing material such as oilcloth, plastic or similar material capable of being wound around the platen of a typewriter. Two slits are made in the backing material. A strip of flexible material is positioned in the slits. A seam or slot on the edge of the flexible strip secures the label or card. The Balzak device is deficient because it requires insertion of the paperholder in the typewriter prior to positioning the label in the holder. The Balzak holder allows the production of only one card at a time. Since the label is only secured at one end, the Balzak holder cannot insure that the paper will not be accidentally shifted or moved by the operator. Also, the Balzak holder provides no means for holding the lower end of the paper against the platen so that the label is properly positioned and aligned against the platen for typing. Since the Balzak holder so inadequately secures the paper, jamming of the paper in the typewriter when it is introduced by the operator is highly likely.